


Pretty Things

by BonnyRain



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, POV Male Character, Romance, Songfic, Woman
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonnyRain/pseuds/BonnyRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Глядя на красивую женщину, я не могу не влюбиться в нее, я от нее без ума. Это как удар молнии и длится столько же: мгновение. (Жюль Ренар)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Things

_Женщины созданы для того, чтобы их любили, а не для того, чтобы их понимали.  
(Оскар Уайльд)_

Немедленно закройте мне глаза, потому что сам я этого сделать не в силах! Не смейте осуждать простое чувство прекрасного, которого якобы лишены мужчины. О, они побольше вашего страдают от переизбытка совершенства в крови и мыслях! Мелкие хитрые мыслишки проникают в мозг так же легко, как проницательные взгляды под кожу.  
Остановите это безумие! 

_Down down let your crazy out  
Boys go crazy over you   
Grip like a New York window cleaner   
Just staring at you_

 

Завидовать одежде как-то до жути неправильно и странно, но нельзя не задуматься о том, каково этим тонким лямкам прижиматься к бархатно-нежной коже, скользить по округлым плечам, чувствовать прикосновение тонких ловких пальчиков, которые словно играючи, пробегают в ласкающем движении по затылку, мимолетно касаются места над сердцем и останавливаются на подбородке. 

Глубокая задумчивость, порой, омрачает открытый лоб Лауры, но не сейчас, когда она медленно потягивается в постели, слегка выгибаясь, заставляя пеньюар приподниматься и открывать стройные ноги, которые чуть позже погружаются в мягкий ворс ковра, спеша увести хозяйку в ванну.

Она слишком совершена, чтобы хоть на секунду задуматься над тем, что она только что проснулась, что без чашки кофе она еще не готова блистать самой кокетливой улыбкой в мире. Той, что грозит перевернуть жизнь всех мужчин с ног на голову, заставив их потерять разум и идти за ней на край света, презирая любые опасности.

Кудрявые короткие волосы спутаны и похожи на золотистые нити клубка Ариадны, но Бельгия не спешит это исправлять, соблазнительно поглядывая через плечо и намеренно неспешно двигая красными, от недавних покусываний, губами, предлагая составить ей компанию в душе. В каждом ее слове столько нескрываемой провокации и томного ожидания, что сложно понять, как Лауре удается придать своему голосу такую, ласкающую слух, звучность.

Она - та, кому невозможно отказать.

_Youth don’t leave me, hair stay on me  
God I love those hips   
Oh memory don’t forsake me   
Not like this_

Про нее невозможно забыть. Она восхитительно прекрасна. Ровно настолько, насколько и опасна. Колкая, как кусочек заостренной льдинки, режущей кожу, вонзающейся в сердце, оставляющей шрамы.  
Порой кажется, что Наталья чего-то боится и потому прячется так отчаянно, что гонит от себя не только опасности, но и все тепло и нежность, которую может подарить другой человек. Она тянется к недостижимому, превращая себя в бездушную, но ладно слаженную куклу. 

Идеально очерченный рот и полные губы хочется целовать, вытягивая из нее остатки воли и забирая весь жуткий холод, который она старательно копит внутри молодого соблазнительного тела, по которому скользит взгляд, которого хочется коснуться кончиками пальцев, убеждаясь в его не эфемерности. А потом завладеть им решительно, чтобы она не смогла сопротивляться и, наконец, поняла, что красота дана ей для того, чтобы найти того, кто бы мог ей восхищаться вслух, открыто и громогласно или тихо, убирая за ухо выбивающуюся прядку пепельно-белых волос.

Складывается впечатление, что ее смущает и тяготит собственная уникальность, и она прячет ее так же, как синие бездонные глаза, в которых не тонешь – захлебываешься стуком собственного сердца. 

Наташа надевает длинные платья, носит туфли на тонких каблуках, пахнет сладкими не приторными духами, смотрит из-под ресниц, но держит на расстоянии, мучая жаждой и голодом.

Она - та, к кому невозможно прикоснуться.

_All those pretty things, don’t sweat the pretty things  
So collectable, why not collect them all   
Obviously cunningly, womanly   
All those pretty things, god bless the pretty things_

Если кто-то и умеет заразительно смеяться, то это определенно Елизавета. Настоящая кудесница, которой не пристало носить фартук и обрекать себя на скудную участь кухарки или домохозяйки. Разве для того ей была дарована возможность улыбаться так, что любой душевный туман обращался в ничто? 

У нее ямочки в уголках губ и теплые руки, которые ложатся на плечи, усаживая в мягкое кресло, гладят по напряженной спине, заставляя дышать ровнее.  
То, как она одновременно умеет завладеть вниманием и всеми помыслами – поразительно. Нельзя оторваться от нее, когда она запускает пальцы в волосы, заглядывает в глаза так доверительно, будто знает о тебе все, а потом льнет, как изголодавшаяся по теплу кошка, что-то приятно нашептывая и прикасаясь губами к тем местам, которые по определению не должны быть чувствительны настолько.

Дурак тот, кто считает замужних или разведенных женщин скучными – именно они, познавшие все прелести брака, начинают по-настоящему ценить жизнь и все доступные удовольствия, погружая тебя вместе с собой в эйфорию, называемую любовью. 

В каждой черточке Лизхен сквозит мягкость, в каждом движении - плавность и абсолютное спокойствие. Она, сознавая свою привлекательность, не играет ей, только демонстрирует, как нечто ценное и достойное уважения. Но, какое к черту уважение, когда изумрудные глаза смеются тебе в лицо, обещая рай на земле, если рискнешь?

Она – та, кем невозможно не восхищаться.

_They’re still out there somewhere  
Making men feel this way   
At fallen broadway station   
I see them every day, all day_

В силу своей юности и наигранной непорочности Лили исполняет роль, для которой, казалось, была рождена и для которой ее растили, как хрупкую болезненную лилию. На нее смотрят, как на воплощение светлой мечты в мягкой розовой упаковке, повязанной малиновой ленточкой. 

Она выросла, но ей не поверили. Она отрезала волосы, но этому нашли глупое оправдание. Она разбогатела, но все решили, что это ради денег на заколочки-цветочки. И вот она вышагивает по миру, подставляя бледное нежное личико лучам солнца или прохладному дождю, который она ловит губами и кончиками острых ресниц.

В ней все кажется невинным и от этого под ложечкой нервно сосет и тянет. Даже, когда она смотрит неподдельно тяжелым взглядом, в котором мудрости хватило бы на десятерых, чуда не происходит, потому что ее оболочка слишком хрупка – прозрачный звонкий хрусталь, тонкий дорогущий фарфор, который легче держать на полке, чем рискнуть и разбить. Лили может быть яркой, как радуга и мрачной, как грозовая туча. В ней столько оттенков и полутонов, что теряешься. 

На нее отказываются смотреть из страха навредить, меж тем, как она сама, порой, не стесняется демонстрировать свою слишком тонкую фигурку. Иногда, она подтягивает коленки и упирается в них острым подбородком, докуривая очередную сигарету – поднося к маленькому рту мундштук и тут же делая губки бантиком. Боится, что пальцы будут едко пахнуть, если она сама будет держать сигарету, но совершенно не волнуется, если ее увидят неодетой в незанавешенном окне. 

И потому поет – у нее чудный голос, - чтобы привлечь лишнее внимание к своей такой игнорируемой персоне.

Она – та, кем можно лишь любоваться.

_Download a little meditation  
It might pull you through  
She blinded me with silence  
Anchored here with you_

Тихая гавань – звучит предсказуемо и нереально, но вот она – такая, какая есть. Необычная, чувственная, нежная.  
Оля просто существует вопреки всем законам этой странной жестокой реальности, вознося нечто смутно знакомое и, оказывается, невероятно важное. В этой женщине хочется раствориться, потому что она вся – чистое золотистое счастье.

У нее мягкие короткие волосы, которых хочется касаться ранним утром, когда находишься на границе сна и яви. Медленно перебирать каждую прядь, вынудив ее повернуться и сказать что-то глухо и не совсем разборчиво, но определенно мягко. От такой женщины не ждешь бессмысленных споров или грубых слов, потому что она соткана из добра и душевной чистой теплоты. Просто находиться рядом с ней невероятно умиротворяюще.

В Оле нет ничего пошлого, но она притягивает внимание всюду, где появляется. Ей по-женски льстит это и она поддается небольшой слабости – одевается более женственно, чем привыкла, начинает думать о своей участи с большим скептицизмом, понимая, что все свое существование положила на алтарь других людей, пускай даже и родных. Но она не злится, нет, просто уходит, чуть покачивая бедрами, расстегивая на груди еще одну пуговичку, потому что за очередной дверью каждый раз оказывается новый мир, а она слишком долго сидела взаперти, не видя света, не чувствуя вкуса и не зная, чего ожидать.  
Ей просто хочется наслаждаться, но она уходит из-под рук, уворачивается от объятий и только глазками стреляет, не готовая раскрыться после веков замкнутости в черном теле. За ней приятно наблюдать, ее увлекательно слушать, но на ней сложно сосредоточиться, будто она сама, не желая того, отгораживается.

Она – та, кого невозможно поймать.

_Does she talk like ooh ooh ooh  
Will it feel like ah ah ah  
Does she tell you what she wants  
Can you give her what she needs_

У нее красивая кожа – равномерно загорелая, нежная, дивно пахнущая кокосовым молочком и почему-то иногда медом. Сидя рядом с ней, нестерпимо хочется прижаться губами к ее плечику, а потом провести ими выше – по шее, уткнуться носом в ямочку за маленьким ушком и долго шептать ей всякие глупости про то, как красиво отражается алый закат в ее орехово-карих глазах, особенно, когда она смеется. А она отмахивается, стараясь ударить небольшой грубоватой ладошкой по плечу. Виктория – островитянка и этим все сказано.

Она – свобода и беззаботность. В ней столько несовершенной совершенности, что забываешь о том, что она далека от образа леди или еще чего-то столько же дотошного и опостылевшего. Ей никогда не стать сильной деловой женщиной в мире мужчин, но она к этому и не стремится, даже не подозревая, что кто-то добровольно захочет отказаться от чести быть чьей-то и не быть просто красивой для кого-то, ничего не доказывая и не требуя взамен. Для нее все это несусветные глупости.

Единственные ее заботы – это солнце, от которого иногда слезятся глаза, море, которое, порой, штормит, и песок, забирающийся под легкие бесстыдные платья и остающийся в густых, черных, как смоль, волосах, после того, как она в очередной раз на пляже уронила того, кого выбрала своим следующим кавалером. 

Ей хочется петь серенады, но она этого не оценит – слишком старо, по-европейски. В ее духе купаться при полной луне полностью обнаженной, распуская волосы и смеясь. Для нее весело бегать босиком и ходить на рыбалку, голыми руками ловя рыбу. А еще она любит забираться вглубь влажных джунглей, чтобы полюбоваться тропическими цветами невероятных размеров; возвращаться поздней ночью, крича каждой порой своего тела о своей вечной юностью, за которой невольно тянешься.  
Виктория непостоянна во всем, и от того еще более хороша и привлекательна.

Она – та, кого невозможно догнать.

_Youth don’t leave me, hair stay on me  
God I love those hips   
Oh memory don’t forsake me   
Not like this_

Сочетания строгости и соблазнительности невероятно кружит голову. Обладательница столь разных качеств, которые она умеет грамотно составить в нечто цельное, получает бесценный дар и баснословную власть.

Жюли всегда касается дужки очков, когда недовольна, а еще она прикусывает пухлую нижнюю губу и старается сделать лицо непроницаемым, но ей это не всегда удается. Она старается показать себя бескомпромиссной и очень серьезной, хотя может за одну ночь спустить в казино столько денег, что становится страшно за ее психическое здоровье. Но Жюли из тех женщин, которых чужое мнение волнует меньше всего, особенно, когда ее костюм состоит из блестящего купальника, перьев и нелепой шляпки, которая постоянно сползает с головы хозяйки, когда та кидает игральные кости и беззастенчиво ругается, когда ей не везет с комбинацией.

Она любит заплетать светло-русые волосы в длинную косу, говоря, что так удобнее, но при этом совсем не прочь напялить на себя невероятно вульгарный корсет, стискивающий красивую пышную грудь. Ее смешат и раздражают комплименты со стороны мужчин, но она совсем не прочь услышать их из уст какой-нибудь женщины, которая заносится Жюли в список потенциальных соперниц. В ней противоречия столь безупречно уживаются друг с другом, что невольно задумываешься: а не специально ли это придумано, чтобы поставить любого мужчину, мыслящего не только об ее бесконечно длинных и прекрасных ногах, в тупик? 

Тогда это настолько хитрый ход, что… совсем не удивляешься. Жюли ведь невероятно умная и дальновидная девочка. Главное только, чтобы об этом никто не догадался, пялясь лишь на ее умопомрачительные бедра, когда она склоняется над игральным столом, чтобы сгрести кучу выигранных ей фишек.

Она – та, кого с азартом ищешь в толпе.

_All those pretty things, don't sweat the pretty things  
So collectable, why not collect them all  
Obviously cunningly, womanly  
All those pretty things, god bless the pretty things_

 

Примечания автора:  
1\. Песня Take That - Pretty things.  
2\. Это чистое незамутненное восхищение, без всяких заморочек, просто потому что хочется чего-то прекрасного. Потому это бессмысленно и беспощадно.  
3\. На роль "абстрактного мужского образа" прекрасно подходит Франция, но я это не навязываю. На этом месте может быть кто угодно, более того - для каждой дамы может найтись свой воздыхатель.


End file.
